Something Real Algo real
by Val Marsal
Summary: F is for facades one-shot... ¿Ever wondered what happened when Cornelia and Caleb are talking in Meridian before they get back to the ice rink? Well here is my version of it, first chapter in Spanish, second in English Primer capítulo en español, segundo en inglés
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos, ésta idea ha rondado mi cabeza durante años y hasta ahora decidí escribirla, espero les guste.**

 **Todo está desde la perspectiva de Cornelia**

 **Algo real**

Después de todas las emociones que había tenido hoy, me parecía increíble estar sentada junto al hombre que amaba, y que por un momento había creído muerto, cuando Aldarn me dijo que Caleb y Julian habían fallecido no pude controlar el dolor y el vacío que aparecieron en mi corazón; solo pensar que por un momento pude haberlo perdido para siempre era insoportable.

"Y después de que los atrapó la bruja ¿qué pasó?" escuché decir a Elyon

"No lo sé, ni siquiera estaba seguro de seguir vivo" dijo Julian

Ésta pequeña conversación me sacó de mis pensamientos, aunque no había escuchado el resto. Sabía que en éste momento Caleb me odiaba, o al menos no me quería cerca, y no lo culpaba, él me había visto besando a Peter cuando se suponía que estábamos cerca de volver a estar juntos, si es que alguna vez lo habíamos estado realmente. Yo siempre había sido una chica orgullosa y confiada, y sabía que debía aprovechar ahora que lo tenía al lado para poder aclarar lo que pasó, de otra forma quién sabe cuándo volvería a tener una oportunidad así, tomé su mano de forma casual pero él retiró la suya inmediatamente y se levantó como si lo hubiera electrocutado.

"Caleb espera"

"¿Por ti? Nunca más" dijo y me miró como si yo fuera lo peor que le había pasado en la vida.

"Me merezco eso, pero quiero que sepas que cuando creía que te había perdido lo único en lo que podía pensar era…"

"¿En ese otro chico?" dijo con acritud.

"No Caleb! Escucha" en ese momento me levanté, lo tomé de la mano y lo miré directamente a los ojos "Cuando vi lo que estabas haciendo por mí iba a romper con el de inmediato, créeme" dije y el cerró los ojos por un momento, como si tratara de asimilar lo que le acababa de decir. Los segundos pasaron y todo permaneció en silencio, pero él nunca soltó mi mano; justo cuando creí que ya no podría soportar más su silencio, abrió los ojos, me atrajo hacia él y me abrazó.

"Te creo" susurró y yo devolví su abrazo.

"¡Ya era hora tortolitos!" escuchamos decir a Irma, la burbuja en la que estábamos se rompió y fui consciente de que todo el mundo nos miraba.

"Estoy de acuerdo, esperemos que con esto se acabe el drama de Corny" dijo Hay Lin y yo le lancé una mirada de muerte, aún en brazos de Caleb; sentí como él reía por lo bajo.

"Y el de Caleb" dijo Aldarn, todos rieron y a Caleb se le acabó la risita, yo lo abracé más fuerte, simplemente feliz.

"Bueno ternuritas, busquen un cuarto o algo ya me está dando alergia" escuché decir a Irma.

"Deja la envidia Irma, más bien ve a buscar a Martin" le dije y me contuve para no sacarle la lengua, no quería parecer una niña pequeña.

"Escucha bien Corny agradece que no estoy de humor para volverte pedazos!" dijo poniéndose roja y yo me reí.

"Ya Irma es suficiente, además no creo que Caleb deje que te acerques a su novia" dijo Will en parte queriéndonos calmar y en parte molestarnos.

"Bueno ya es suficiente de ustedes burlándose de nosotros" dijo Caleb mientras soltaba nuestro abrazo y dejaba un brazo alrededor de mi cintura "Mejor nos vamos un rato" me miró y yo asentí, si había algo que quería era estar con él a solas, después miró a Elyon como pidiendo permiso y ella asintió con una sonrisa; me tomó de la mano y nos encaminamos a la salida dejando atrás a un grupo que no podía contener sus sonrisas y risitas cómplices, al parecer nuestra separación no había sido dura sólo para nosotros dos.

Atravesamos las puertas del comedor tomados de la mano y con sonrisas de ponqué en nuestros rostros, cuando nos alejamos lo suficiente del comedor salimos a uno de los balcones que se encontraban por los pasillos, Caleb cerró la puerta tras nosotros para darnos algo de privacidad, abajo solo se veía un pequeño bosque que rodeaba el castillo y a lo lejos la Ciudad de Meridian.

"Creo que merecemos un momento a solas antes de volver a la realidad" dijo Caleb.

"Yo igual, gracias por creerme, no tienes idea de lo mal que me sentí hoy cuando… bueno cuando pasó lo que pasó, y después ver cómo te ibas con Miranda, casi enloquezco"

"Lo sé, me dolió mucho cuando te vi con ese chico, pero debemos dejar eso atrás, ahora estamos juntos y no pienso dejar que el pasado nos separe" dijo y puso sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura.

"¿Eso quiere decir que confías en mí?¿No tienes ninguna duda de lo que te dije?"

"Confío en ti, siempre lo he hecho" dijo con una media sonrisa

"Entonces prometamos no volver a hablar de lo que pasó hoy" dije más por mi vergüenza de recordar lo estúpida que había sido que por cualquier otra cosa.

"No creo que eso sea posible …"

"¡Entonces no confías en mí! Me vas a recordar esto siempre, y me vas a reprochar" empecé a gritarle y me solté de su abrazo.

"¡Claro que no! Yo no te voy a reprochar nada ¡Si me hubieras dejado terminar la frase no te pondrías así!" me contesto igual de alterado

"Entonces termínala señor "yo siempre tengo la razón" " dije irritada

"Te quería decir que no iba a olvidar lo que pasó hoy porque volvimos a estar juntos, pero tenías que buscar algún motivo para pelear" dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco.

"Al parecer siempre terminamos así ¿no?" dije un poco desanimada, nuestro carácter era muy similar, los dos éramos demasiado explosivos.

"Si, eso parece" suspiró "pero no lo querría de ninguna otra forma" al decir esto me envolvió en sus brazos y me acercó a él "Y todos merecemos algo así de real" dijo y sentí cómo su rostro se acercaba y sus labios se fundían con los míos.

 **Bueno, eso es todo, siempre me pareció que esa escena estaba incompleta y decidí inventar la mía, dejen sus comentarios ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! This idea has been on my mind for years, I hope you like it.**

 **All is from Cornelia's point of view**

 **Something real**

After all the emotions I've experienced, it was incredible to be seated beside the man that I loved, and thought dead for a while, when Adarn told me that Caleb and Julian were dead I couldn't help but feel a whole in my heart, just thinking that for a moment I could have lost him forever was insufferable.

"¿And after that witch were after you?" I heard Elyon said

"No idea, not even sure I was still alive" said Julian

This little conversation put me back into reality, even though I haven't heard all of it. I knew that in this moment Caleb hated me, or at least didn't want to be near me, and I didn't blame him, He saw me kissing Peter when we were supposed to be fixing our relationship, if we really have had one. I always have been a proud and confident girl, and I knew that I had to take this chance to talk to him, otherwise who knew when would I have an opportunity like this one, I took his hand in mine in a casual way, but he put his away and got up as if I had electrocuted him.

"Caleb wait"

"¿For you? Not anymore" he said and looked at me as if I was the worst thing that had ever happened to him.

"I deserve that, but you have to know, when I thought I lost you all I could think about was…"

"¿That other guy?" he said bitterly.

"No Caleb! Listen" in that moment I got up, took his hand and looked right in his eyes "As you made a fool of yourself for me, I decided to break up with him, I swear" I said and he closed his eyes for a while as if he was trying to take in what I just said. Seconds passed and everyone was silent, but he never let go of my hand; just when I thought that I couldn't take his silence anymore, he opened his eyes and embraced me.

"I believe you" he said into my ear, and I embraced him back.

"It was about time lovebirds!" we heard Irma and the bubble where we were broke, I looked around and saw everyone was looking at us.

"I know right! I hope that this is the end of Corny's drama" said Hay Lin and I send her a death glance still in Caleb's arms, I felt how he was laughing softly.

"And Caleb's" said Aldarn, everyone laughed but Caleb, and I embraced him stronger, simply happy.

"Ok you two, get a room or something you are making me sick" said Irma.

"Stop with your envy Irma, go and find Martin" I said and almost took out my tongue, but I didn't 'cause I didn't want to look like a child.

"Listen Corny, you are lucky that I'm not in the mood for destroying you!" she said and blushed, and I just laughed at her.

"Irma is enough, and besides I don't think Caleb would let you get close to his girlfriend" said Will, half trying to help, half just mocking on us.

"Well is enough all of you" said Caleb while he broke our embrace and put an arm around my waist "Is better if we go away for some time" he looked at me and I nodded, all I wanted to do was spent a little time alone with him, after that he looked at Elyon as if asking permission and she nodded with a smile; he took my hand and we walked through the entrance, leaving behind a lot of smiles and relieved faces, apparently our separation wasn't only affecting us.

We walked through the corridor hand by hand and with big smiles on our faces, when we were far enough of our friends, Caleb opened a door that led us to a balcony, he let me in first and closed the door behind him, to give us some privacy, I looked at the beautiful sight in front of me and I must admit that the city of Meridian was indeed beautiful.

"I think we deserve time for ourselves before we have to come back to reality" said Caleb

"Me too, thanks for believing me, you can't imagine how bad I felt today when… well when everything happened, and after that watching you go away with Miranda almost made me crazy"

"I know, it hurt me so much when I saw you with that guy, but we need to leave that behind, now we are together and I'm not going to let our past interfere with that" he said and put his arms around my waist.

"¿Do you really trust me? ¿Don´t have any doubts about what I said?"

"I trust you, always have" he said with a half-smile.

"So let's promise to not talk about today anymore" I said because I felt ashamed of what I have done.

"I don't think that's possible…"

"¡So you don't trust me! You are going to remind me what I've done every time that you can!" I started to shout and broke his embrace.

"¡Off course I won't! I'm not going to remind you anything ¡If you've let me finish you wouldn't be like this!" he said in the same tone I used.

"So, finish now Mr. "I'm always right"" I said upset

"I wanted to tell you that I'm not going to forget what happened today because we got back together, but you had to find something to fight about" he said rolling his eyes.

"It seems as if we always end up like this ¿don't you think?" I said a little bit sad, our personalities were too similar, we were both really explosive.

"Yes, I think we do" he sighed "but I wouldn't want it any other way" he took me in his arms and put me close "And we all have to find something real" he ended and I felt how our faces got close and our lips melted.

 **Well, this is the end, I always felt that this scene was uncompleted and decided to make my version, let me know what you think^^**


End file.
